


A Dragon's Chritmas

by darkphoenix168



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: A short oneshot for Allen Walker's birthday!Allen spends Christmas with Kanda Yuu and quietly reminisces about their relationship.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Dragon's Chritmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a little something something for Allen's birthday!

White puffs filled the sky as the  young man studied the sky. His feet dangling over th e railing above the city, and he let the chilly breeze occasionally was over him. Occasionally, silver eyes would look out over the sea of bright lights, a mixture of reds, blues, greens, yellows, and whites all scattered  sporadically about the houses in the village below.  Thick fat flakes added to the picturesque scene, making the world that much quieter and calmer .  Allen Walker let himself rock back and forth, a small smile on his lips as he knew the world wasn’t going to care that a dragon like him was watching the people down below.

On the surface, he looked like a normal human, but there were glaring appendages that quickly destroyed the fantasy.  Large white scaled wings stayed folded on his back and a long silvery tail swished languidly back and forth over the snow, leaving a ditch in the white powder.  Light silver scales were firmly cemented on his left hand, and the fingers were twisted into a long claw complete with black  nails. His other hand was completely normal, as was the right side of his face. The  scales from his left arm seemed to travel up to  meet  a thin line on the left side of his face,  the scar twisting his otherwise handsome face.

“Hey Kanda.”

The figure behind him  moved at this.  Silver eyes glanced back to the  tall  young man whose long black hair  was tied up in a high ponytail . His long coat skimmed around his booted ankles , and his navy blue eyes were fixed on the dragon sitting on the railing. Long fingers held the scabbard of an exquisite katana that Allen had been on the receiving end  more than once.

“ Since when do you sneak up on people?” the young man turned to face the other, “ usually you’re more upfront.”

“Since when do you stay far away from people?” Kanda asked, approaching him.

“It’s Christmas Eve ,” Allen said, “I can’t ruin it for the little kids.”

“You’re a dragon,” Kanda pointed out, “you’re already a monster in their story books.”

“ And y ou’re a  dragon hunter,” Allen  casually commented, “Aren’t you  gonna try and skin me or something? Make me into a pair of boots? Save the pretty princess? ”

Kanda’s arms folded over the railing, him now looking out to the sight Allen had been staring at .

“Aren’t you cold?” Kanda asked, noting the simple white shirt a nd pants Allen wore.

“I’m fine,” Allen shrugged,  “I’ll get going soon.”

“You’ve been here for four hours,” Kanda pointed out .

“You’ve been watching me for four hours?”

Kanda kept quiet at this, his lips pressing into a thin line.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes,  an oddity for  a dragon and dragon hunter.

Kanda Yuu was a strong young man who followed a rather noble art  of slaying monsters.  According to him, he’d been doing  it since he was young , and a part of the massive underground organization since he was a teenager.

A small present was pushed to  Allen’s knuckles. Surprised, he looked down at the  box , wrapped in a gold paper .

“Happy Birthday,  moyashi .”

Studying Kanda for a moment longer, Allen took the gift given to him carefully. He’d come to trust Kanda , but there was still a part of him that was wary of the dragon hunter.

He pulled apart the wrapping paper, impressed with how carefully Kanda  wrapped his gift.

Inside was a small wooden box , and the contents made Allen gasp quietly.

It was  a  pink  jade pendant, with a beautiful twisting dragon carved into it. It was held by a red string, and was smooth to the touch.

“You’re a… a little early,” Allen said quietly, “my birthday isn’t—”

“It was midnight an hour ago.”

Taking a deep breath, Allen nodded, his fingers tracing the individual scales and feeling the craftsmanship under his fingers.

“Little cliched, don’t you think?” Allen teased , holding the beautiful carving in the palm of his hands .

“We’re a dragon hunter and dragon,” Kanda pointed out, “ our relationship is nothing  _ but  _ cliched.”

Smiling at this, Allen looked back to the small gift .

The two met in a n almost over-played  fashion ; Allen was in his true form, a great silver-white dragon with large wings and a long body.  The weather was awful to fight though and he’d made his way to a n acquaintance’s cave where he was almost immediately ambushed and mistaken for his  acquaintance . It was Kanda who first leapt from the shadows to attack him , and it was Kanda who led the hunt. Every country Allen moved  to the hunters were close behind, to the point where Allen started to make a game o f it. He’d let  them get close, tau nt them, and then fly off into th e sunset. Kanda seemed to be tasked exclusively with hunting Allen, and Allen eventually figured out  it was because Kanda had made it his personal vendetta to take down the furry white dragon who had accidentally embarrassed him .

Their first conversa tion came in the middle of a fight . Kanda had broken his  collarbone lodging his sword into  Allen’s shoulder , and was now trapped under Allen’s claw. Both were now at a bit of an impasse, and Allen, frustrated from a long  month of running around and fighting  hunters and not eating much, lay down, crossed his front  claws over one another,  and refused to fight anymore. Kanda, now thoroughly confused and without his sword , was forced to engage Allen in conversation.

Kanda  threw insults at the beast and Allen gave as good as he got.  Allen explained that he was not the  dragon they were originally looking for and that they’d inadvertently wasted two months of their time. Kanda shot back with any time spent hunting a  “foul monstrosity”, as he put it, was time well spent. Eventually, Allen revealed his human form to Kanda, something he was never supposed to do to prove himself . The hunter just stared at this , looking at the young man with a bleeding shoulder and hands on his hips.

They continued their cat and mouse game over two years, and Allen  found himself almost looking forward to seeing Kanda at the end of an alleyway to berate him or chase hi m down. They never involved civilians,  and Kanda kept their fights to Allen’s dragon form, confessing one night that he just didn’t have it in him to kill a human.

That’s when Allen admitted he didn’t either.

Occasionally, they’d stop to talk, Allen treating Kanda to a drink every now and then , and Kanda throwing a  store-bought  sandwich to Allen when the young man was trying to hide in a crowd.

“I take it you like it?” Kanda asked, watching Allen tie the pendant around his neck .

“Yeah!” Allen grinned, “the fearsome Kanda Yuu has given me a gift!  And l ike a proper dragon I shall hoard it!”

“ You haven’t been a ‘proper  dragon’ since I’ve met you ,” Kanda muttered, “ and  the only thing you hoard is food.”

“I’m a two  tonne lizard, as you like to point out,” Allen said, “ and given how far your organization chases me, I burn it off pretty quickly ,” he paused, “where do they think I am now?”

“You’re not really on their radar,” the hunter  sa id, “you’re too… what’s the word…  _ tame _ they said.”

“Oh… poor you,” Allen leaned into Kanda, “ whatever are you going to do now?”

“ I’ll start taking you up on your offer to make you into a matching pair of boots and coat .”

The young man grinned at this, looking  at  the serious Kanda Yuu making a very unserious threat. Bl ue eyes met  silver,  Kanda’s expression softening .

Allen tilted his head to meet Kanda’s lips, a smile forming as he felt Kanda press back.

The two had been doing one of their many run-a-rounds when Allen had wound up in the back alley with some less than savory people . They knew about the world Allen lived in, and demanded payment from the dragon for a debt his guardian had incurred. When Allen refused, the men jumped him. Though he’d gotten away, his wing was damaged and he was left out in the cold. 

That was when Kanda found him.

Not keen to get into another fight and potentially ruin his other wing, Allen tried to make a run for it, and found every attempt a fruitless one. Kanda was just much faster at his full strength, whereas Allen was dealing with a  twisted appendage. Just when Allen thought his life was over, Kanda ’s sword stopped inches from Allen’s face. Shocked, Allen listened to Kanda berate him  about letting himself get hurt that badly and then, still stunned, was dragged off to Kanda’s hotel room.

For three days Kanda took care of the young dragon , making sure his wing set right , that he had enough to eat , and that he was resting. At first Allen was worried that Kanda was going to call someone and he’d be hauled away and never see the light of day again. When he didn’t, Allen  decided to take advantage of the hospitality, getting filling and expensive food for the first time in forever and sleeping on down pillows and comforters.  When Allen asked Kanda why he wasn’t already locked away, Kanda just told him to shut up.

After Allen left, Kanda seemed to return to his old ways; tracking the  silver-white dragon to the ends of the earth and back again. But he never delivered the final blow, and Allen couldn’t figure out why until a particularly cold and rainy  October.

There had been reports of a rather fearsome dragon in the countryside, and Kanda had led a small troupe  to gather information, nothing more. Unfortunately, they were  sussed out by the rather unforgiving beast, and were nearly wiped out in the process. Two men had died and Kanda was set to be the third when a streak of white crashed into the dragon. They tussled for a few moments, until Allen could  grab the gravely injured hunter and carry him off, leaving a monster without his victory.

Kanda woke to a warm fire on his face and a soft fur on his back. Slowly, the large shape of a dragon came into focus for the young man, and he stared at the  white dragon that had wrapped  it’s body around Kanda with his muzzle by Kanda’s  hand. Allen’s waking was much more  pleasant, with  a hand gently running over his muzzle.

The dragon hunter was a good patient, all things considered. He ate what Allen could hunt and let himself rest for the few days Allen told him too. They did bicker and squabble, but  it was never vindictive or cruel. Allen  started to look forward to the evenings in particular , given how Kanda would be too tired to fight  and would just rest , occasionally petting Allen’s muzzle or neck.

When Allen woke on the fifth day, he was surprised to see that he still had his head and that Ka nda was up and packing, wincing as he did so. Allen knew there was no stopping the stubborn young man, but he still insisted on brining Kanda as close as he could to his destination. Begrudgingly, Kanda agreed,  and the two set off on the first of many of their flights together.

They landed in a field seemingly in the middle of nowhere, where Kanda safely dismounted and told Allen he wasn’t to go towards the village just North of where they were.

“Don’t go any closer,” Kanda told him, “they’ll kill you if they see you.”

“Aw… would that make you sad?” Allen had joked, chuckling as he did so.

“Yes.”

Allen didn’t laugh at that assertion. 

The dragon started to ambush Kanda after that, almost always as a human, or as close as he could get, and  always just wanting to talk, though he found himself becoming more and more tongue-tied around the very handsome hunter. Kanda had stopped shoeing him off, and  mainly just let Allen stumble over his words  for an hour or so and then watched as a very embarrassed dragon would fly away. One night, Allen found a very drunk Kanda stumbling away from his equally as drunk compatriots . That night, Allen took advantage of the alcohol and kissed him .

“Where are you going?”

Allen was standing on the railing now, stretching his wings and  looking up to the sky.

“It’s Christmas Eve,” Allen  teased , “I was hoping to catch Santa on his way over the Atlantic.”

Kanda looked up to the dragon that was stretching it’s wings before he grabbed Allen by the wrist and dragged  him down the long snowy path.

“Kanda—”

“You’re spending Christmas Eve in a warm bed,” Kanda  said, marching the dragon down the path.

“Yours?”

Now the young man stopped walking, snow falling on his hair and Allen’s wrist still in his. 

“Is that a problem for you?”

Allen took a step closer, coming in for another kiss.

“No.”

Kanda spent two months after Allen had kissed him tracking down the  furry white dragon to finally confront him in an alleyway. Allen waited for the punch to the face he ric hly deserved, but was left stunned when Kanda kissed him back.

Their relationship turned sexual much quicker than Allen anticipated , but he didn’t regret it for a moment. The usually angry and stubborn dragon hunter was nothing if not tender  during when it was just the two of them.

Even tonight, as Allen stepped into Kanda’s hotel room , the young man gently stripped off  Allen’s shirt and pants, his lips kissing and sucking at  the dragon’s neck. Allen’s right fingers  threaded through Kanda’s long locks, tugging it free from the  confines of the high ponytail . Kanda was careful with Allen’s wings as he laid him on the bed, his l ips traveling down to kiss the multitude of scars Allen sported from his years of running and  fighting . 

Kanda ’s tongue worshiped Allen’s skin, hearing the soft moaning  coming from the dragon’s lips. His fingers, though cold from the  weather,  held Allen’s hips while Allen’s dug into Kanda’s back.  Kanda eventually stripped off his own  coat and clothes, sitting back as Allen came to straddle him. Slowly, the dragon hunter took Allen’s monstrous left hand and gently kissed each knuckle , making a light blush appear on the pale skin . Taking the chance, Allen leaned in and  slipped his tongue into Kanda’s mouth.

Marks were left  on Kanda’s bac k as the dragon moved with Kanda, tears pricking the silver eyes as he cried and moaned with each trust.  All his life he’d been alone. A great beast out of ancient mythology that people preferred dead. To find not only comfort, but something Allen dared to call love, in the arms in someone who hunted him was too outlandish even for him .  Kanda probably thought the same, but he never showed it to the younger.

Allen loved the dark hickeys Kanda was leaving on his skin, and begged for more .  Kanda obliged , encouraged by the nails on his back and the legs around his hips.  When the dragon collapsed on him spent, Kanda hugged him a little tighter , enjoying the warmth from Allen’s body.

He thought he’d always hate dragons and monsters, but Allen was something different.  He was warm and too nice for his own good, and Kanda was always baffled at how the dragon could find the bright side of any situation . 

But that didn’t mean Kanda hated it .

It was always nice to see the real honest Allen, not the happy-go-lucky person Allen pretended to be, or the beast Kanda assumed  he was. Allen was just Allen, and that’s all Kanda wanted to be.

Allen woke slowly the next morning under a warm duvet and still in Kanda’s arms. He stayed for a moment, admiring Kanda’s features  in the warm sun. Smiling sadly, Allen sat up and got dressed,  coming to the balcony to stare out at the city once more.

“Leaving so soon?”

Allen looked back to the young man now sitting up in bed.

“Yeah,” Allen said, “ you might get in trouble if there’s a dragon in your bed.”

“So?”

“I doubt you want to be on the run from your organization for the rest of your life,” Allen perched on the railing, “ I mean… I’d do it with you, but it’s not fun.”

“Speaking from experience?” Kanda asked, putting on his pants and  long-sleeve shirt.

“Yeah,” the dragon shrugged, “had some dumbass chase me for a good two years; he couldn’t get a clue.”

“That why you  spend the night in his bed?” Kanda came to the railing, standing in front of Allen with his hands in his pockets.

“He’s warm,” Allen grinn ed, “and I like him… for some reason.”

Kanda slowly reached to  turn the dragon pendant to face outwards , Allen glancing down before back up to Kanda.

“How about we spend New Year’s together?” Allen suggested , “I’ll meet you where you are.”

Blue eyes looked back to  the  dragon, the pendant gently tucked back into  Allen’s shirt .

“I’m going to be stationed in Japan then ,” Kanda said, “ Hokkaido prefecture. Not sure which city.”

“I’ll  find you. I always do ,” Allen leaned in to kiss Kanda, “Merry Christmas, Yuu.”

“Happy Birthday, Allen.”

With an immoveable smile, Allen jumped off the balcony, spread his wings, and took flight, Kanda left  watching a beautiful creature fly into the clouds , the scales a brilliant white and the eyes  bright. There was a soft smile on Kanda’s lips  as the wings flapped and Alle n disappeared into the Christmas sky, only to return for his Dragon Hunter. 


End file.
